Just a Game
by patti9
Summary: Tristan and Logan have been fighting over girls their whole lives. What happens when Logan discovers the only girl that turned Tristan down. Will Rory just become a way for them to settle this fued? Or will someone fall in love?
1. The Plan

**Hey Guys! I decided to delete my other stories because they weren't that great, and I was bored with them. This is my new idea. I think I am going to like it a lot better, and I already have the first 6 chapters written. So, I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Tristan and Logan have been fighting over girls their whole lives. What happens when Logan discovers the one girl who turned down Tristan? Will Rory just become a way for them to settle this fued? Or will someone fall in love?**

**So there are some things you should know about this story.**

**Rory is in her second year at Yale.**

**She has an older brother named Jake.**

**Lorelai isn't married.** **Chris is Rory and Jakes father.**

**Logan and Tristan hate each other.**

**Okay if there is anything else you don't understand, ask me!**

**Okay thats it. This story starts out with Logan, not Rory.**

**Just a Game**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Logan was walking through New York was he saw some one he didn't want to see.

"Logan" Tristan yelled

"Hey Tristan" Logan said, putting his fake smile on.

"What has it been two years?" Tristan asked

"I believe so" Logan said. He reallly hated this guy. He always made it a point to get around to every girl Logan had been with. It was like a competition or something. The only reason he ever put up with him was, because their parents were friends.

"Are you back at Yale?"

"Yep, daddy says" Logan said, annoyed.

"I heard about you sinking your fathers yacht"

"Yes, not one of my proudest moments"

"I can see. Come on lets hit the bar, and catch up"

"You lead the way"

Rory was in her dorm thinking about her life. She felt like it was falling apart. She had Dean back, but the circumstances weren't so great. Lindsey had found the note. She kicked him out. He lost everything in the divorce. Rory was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

"Rory, Rory" Paris shouted.

"Oh, I am sorry Paris"

"Sure you are, any way what are you doing tomorrow night? There is a party in our building."

" Do we really want to relive last years beginning of the year party? Plus, I have dinner with my grandparents house."

"Suit yourself, but if you come back and your closet is raided I cannot be held responsible. It is a party. I cannot stop people from going into your room"

"Do whatever you want Paris." Rory said.

"So..." Tristan said sitting at the bar.

"So..." Logan repeated sarcastically.

"I know a lot of people who go to Yale" Tristan said.

"Really what a coinsedence so do I."

"My good friend Rory Gilmore goes there. Well actually she isn't just a good friend. She is the one girl who I could never get to fall for me. I actually have a plan. I'm going to get her back. That is the only reason I kept in touch after she said she just wanted to be friends " Tristan said practically shouting.

" Wow, that is a lot of built up anger there." Logan said.

"You want to know what is really bad? She is the most beautiful girl in the world. Slim figure, brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes. I don't even want her though. I just want to make her fall in love with me and then crush her."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh?" Logan asked.

"No, she humiliated me. The whole school knew she turned me down. Its her turn!"

"You know what why don't you vent your anger out on the bartender here, because I really have to get home for dinner." Logan said as a brilliant idea popped in his head.

"Alright, see ya." Tristan said in a drunken voice.

This was perfect, Logan thought. He had to find this Rory girl. He had to make her fall for him. This would be the ultimate payback. To get the girl that Tristan could not. He would start looking for her tomorrow. Now, he had to eat dinner with his parents.

**Short I know, but my other chapters are longer. This is just the ground work. If anyone wants to be my beta, let me know. As you can see from this chapter, I need one. Please review. I need to know if anyone likes this story. THANKS!!!**


	2. That was Easy Or Not?

Chapter 2: That was easy...Or not

"Logan son, how are you?" as Logan was walking in.

"Great, Dad" Logan said. Of course he was great he was finally going to get revenge on Tristan.

He spent he next hour listening to his dad talk about his taking over the business, and how he was going to straighten up and finally up to his responsibilities.

Finally his mother spoke up. "Son I know how you don't like to go to dinner with us," oh no here she goes again. This is the way all of their dinners ended. With her begging him to go to one of her dumb society friends house for dinner where he would meet their lovely daughter and spend the next two hours hearing how they were made for each other. "but the Gilmore's invited us over tomorrow night, and their granddaughter is going to be there. It would be lovely if you could join us"

He was just about to decline when he realized something. Gilmore?

"What is their granddaughters name?"

"Her name is Rory, such a pretty name"

"Uh huh, and what is her last name?"

"Gilmore, her mother never got married. Scandal if you ask me, but she is a nice girl, and the Gilmore name out rules who her mother is" Shira said.

"Does she go to Yale?" he asked just for confirmation.

"Yes I believe she does. You know Logan she really is a great girl. I hate to impose on your love life, but she would be a great girl to help you run this company some day." Shira said.

"I'd love to go mom"

"Wow, giving in without even one illegitimate excuse." Mitchum said.

"Well, Colin and Finn are out of town, and I already hit New York today so you saved me from a night of boredom"

"I'm going to pretend you actually meant that and let it go."

Wow, Logan thought to himself that was easy he didn't even have to put any thought into it. He couldn't believe it . She was a society girl.

How was Tristan not her type. Also what was up with his mom. She was never thrilled about the girls he dated . Now she was practically pushing toward a girl whose mother had her out of wedlock. everything was working out perfectly.

On the way to her grandparents house she realized her phone was ringing. She answered it, "Hello"

"Hey Mary its Tristan"

"Hey Tris, whats up?"

"Well I ran into someone who goes to Yale, and it reminded me of you, and how we haven't talked in a while'

"Really, Who was it?"

"Logan Huntzberger, a real piece of work that one"

"Wait, as in Mitchum Huntzberger the newspaper guy" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, this is his son. Stay away from him Rory. He's the party type. He took a year off of Yale to sail around the world in a yacht until he sank it."

"He sank it?"

"Yeah, he is the type that cares nothing about you. He just wants to crush you. Just promise me you'll stay away from him"

"Oh I'll definately stay away from him. I hate those kinds of people."

"Alright well I was just checking on you. Bye Mary."

"Bye Tristan"

Perfect, Tristan thought. When Logan left tristan realized what a stupid mistake he had made by telling him his plan. He knew Logan would do anything to make his plan fall through. so he had to make sure Rory wouldn't fall for Huntzberger.

What a jerk, Rory thought. She hated those kind of people who had money, and could care less about anyone else. She had gone to school with those people since high school, and this Logan guy sounded like their king.

She pulled into her grandparents driveway. There were two new cars there, a black jag and a silver porche. Grandma must have invited some of her DAR friends. What fun this was going to be.

She met her mother at the door.

" Hey kid looks like we have company" Lorelai said as she rang the doorbell.

"Yep, another boring dinner to suffer through."

"Your late" Emily said ass she opened the door"

"Sorry Grandma" Rory said

"It's fine. Come on we have company."

"We noticed" Lorelai said.

"This is Mitchum Huntsberger, his wife Shira, and their son Logan"

"It's nice to see you" Shira said.

"You too Shira, Mitchum, Logan nice to meet you." Lorelai said.

"You also" Mitchum said.

It soon became obvious that neither Rory nor Logan said a word. They just stared at each other.

Wow, Logan thought. She is prettier than Tristan described. She had the most beautiful chocolate hair, and her eyes were a deep blue. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

I can't believe this, Rory thought. Tristan said to stay away from him and I'm having dinner with him. Then, she looked up and saw him, and everything she had been thinking disappeared. He had the most beautiful blond hair, and his brown eyes were memorizing. WAIT, why was she thinking this? She had a boyfriend, and he was a player. She had to forget that perfect moment when their eyes met, and come back to reality.

"You girls can sit down" Emily said, snapping Rory out of her daze. They both took their seats.

"Thanks" Rory whispered

"For what?" Lorelai whispered back.

"For not leaving me standing up alone"

"You're my daughter its what I do, or at least that's what it says in the instruction manual they gave me before you were born"

"Lorelai, is there a problem?" Emily asked.

"No Mom why would you ask?"

"You keep whispering over there. That usually means there is a problem, or you're talking about me"

"Everything is fine, Mom."

"Lorelai I .." their conversation was cut off by the maid.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready"

"Thank you."


	3. Maybe he's not so bad

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I have been grounded from the computer, but I am back now. Enjoy...!**

Chapter 3: Maybe... he's not so bad

They all sat down at the table.

"So... Lorelai where is Jake?"

"My son, Jake?"

"Of course, Who else would I be talking about?"

"Well It's just that Jake called you yesterday, and said he wouldn't be here."

"Yes, but he didn't specify why."

"Rory have you spoken to him?"

"Yes, I talked to him yesterday. He had to move into his dorm tonight, thats why he isn't here."

"Oh, yes I talked to him this week. He seems to really be enjoying the switch from Harvard to Yale" Richard said.

"Emily, I didn't realize you had a grandson" Shira said.

" Yes I do, his name is Jake. he is a year older than Rory. He'll be a junior at Yale this year. He was going to Harvard, but he decided to transfer to Yale."

"Good desision on his part" Mitchum said laughing.

"I agree" said Richard

"So, Logan how are you liking Yale?" Richard questioned.

"I'm really glad to be back. My roomate was a little strange, so actually had to switch dorms"

_Oh yeah, ofcourse he HAD to switch dorms, because pretty boy would never be caught dead living with a middle class person. Rory thought to herself._

"Where are you living?" Richard asked.

"Branford sir"

"rory, thats where you live isn't it?"

"Umm Yep" Rory said still not wanting to engage in conversation with Logan.

"Really whats your room number?" Logan asked

"214"

"Oh so your the problem dorm" He said realizing who she was.

"Excuse me?"

"Well when my good friends Colin and Finn heard I was moving they wanted me to get the room next to theirs and they are room 213"

chop

"So, they called to see if I could have 214."

"So you made the mistake of asking Paris?"

"Is that who she was? I'm sorry, but is she a direct direct descendant of Hitler?"

"I wonder about that sometimes too. She's a bit tense."

"A bit?" Logan asked. The adults just sat there have wanted her to give our room away though"

"Yeah well ended up with 215. Looks like we're neighbors"

"Lets just hope you don't have the room with a wall beside Paris's,Because one noise after ten and she'll take an axe, knock down the wall, and then chop your head off with it." he laughed at that.

"Well I'll make sure I'm careful if I do."

"Well thats great that your rooms are so close together. You'll have so much fun."

"Don't let him wear off on you too much." Mitchum said.

"Oh yes the Logan syndrome, may cause you to become a lazy disapointment to your father, effecting rich kids all over the country"Logan said. Rory laughed at this.

"Logan you can't be that bad" Richard said.

"Oh no he speaks the truth" Mitchum said.

Rory looked at her watch"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, but I really have to get back to school"

"Alright we'll see you next week" Emily said as Rory dissapeared from the room.

"You know I really should get back also." Logan said.

"Very well son, don't be stranger"

"Bye dad"

Logan had so many thoughts. This girl was perfect. He did't wan't to take a chance on seein her again and her hating him. So, this was his chance. He walked in the foyer a found her getting her coat.


End file.
